Skies Of Arcadia Prologue
by Michelle801
Summary: A Prologue story about Aika meeting vyse, the death of her parents and how he got his scar


Skies of arcadia Prologue

At Pirate isle dock; around noon

"Mommy, Daddy don't go, take me with you!" Cried a young girl, a brown-eyed redhead who wears her hair in two long, stiff braids. A pair of goggles which she wears on top of her head, a brief yellow dress, dark shorts and a pair of yellow leather boots.

"Don't worry Aika; we'll be back before you know it. We are just going to treat some injured people on a ship that we've been called to" Aika's mother said as she spoke in a soft voice

"b-but, I-I don't know anyone here! And those kids never talked to me! All they ever do is play with that dog of theirs" Cried Aika

"Well, maybe if you interacted with them more, they would talk to you more often." Spoke Aika's mother

"B-but…" just as Aika started to speak she was cut off

"No "buts" young lady" came a stern, but gentle voice, it was her father "You have to understand that they don't know you that well…neither does that boy that lives in that house over there…he's the son of one of my best friends, his name is Dyne."

"Oh….I guess that's true….Dyne?" questioned Aika "Isn't he the one that tells of his tales around arcadia? Also, doesn't that boy stay at home all the time?"

"Yes, that's the one" he smiled "to answer that, no. He accompanies his father on many of his trips; he doesn't like being cooped up in that house. Even though he gets a little airsick from time to time…."

Aika giggled "so he has a weak stomach? That's so lame! I thought boys were tougher than that"

"Well, he still is a young boy, Aika, and he only recently started sailing with his father a year ago….though I haven't talked to dyne in a while, so I don't really know if he still does or not…."

"Oh daddy, you're so silly! So, what is the boy's name? You haven't told me yet." Said Aika

"Oh, I'm sorry Aika; the little boy's name is Vyse

"Vyse? That's an interesting name, where does he live?"

Her father chuckled "He lives right where the we get our water at, I'm pretty sure he's still at home, why don't you go over and introduce yourself, his father is out at the moment. Now, we'll be back soon, you keep yourself out of trouble young lady, alright" he said, ruffling her hair between her twin pigtails

She giggled "Yes daddy I will, you guys come back safe, okay?"

"Me and your mother both will," he said as he boarded the small ship with medical supplies "If something happens to us, you'll know" he said as the small ship sailed away from the island

"How will I know, Daddy!" she yelled

"You'll just know" her father replied as the ship soon disappeared into the fog

Aika suddenly realized that she was on the dock alone, so she decided to go to the boy's house and knocked on the door like her father had said earlier

The door opened to show a small boy, about seven years old, the same age as her, dressed in black shirt, black leggings, knee high boots, a red bandanna around his neck and a clear eye-patch over his right eye

"Who are you?" Vyse asked

"Oh, my names Aika, your Vyse right? My dad told me about you"

"Aika? Oh, your that girl who has the silly pig tails"

"SILLY PIGTAILS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" she said fuming

"Woah! Hey! calm down, I meant nothing bad by that," he walked out and closed the door and stood in front of her, he then extended his hand, he said smiling "It's nice to finally meet your acquaintance, Aika"

"Oh the pleasures all mine, your quite formal at your age, aren't you?" she asked shaking his hand in return

"Yeah, well my dad taught me to have good manners, didn't want me becoming an uncivilized man later on" he said

"That's a good thing, by the way, you want to play with me? I have no friends and you're the first kid my age that I've talked to"

"That's not a problem" he smiled "Just let me leave a note saying I'll be outside playing"

**~A Couple minutes later~**

"Done, my mom just fell asleep so I didn't want to wake her, ready to go?"

"Yep! Let's go, Vyse" she said giggling taking her new friends hand and started playing tag around his house

"Catch me if you can, Vyse!" giggled Aika as she ran around the well that was beside his house

"Aika! Watch out for that well over there!"

"What We-"

She turned to look in front of her but couldn't stop and fell into the open well

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Aika

"AIKA!" Vyse cried out as she hit the water

"Vyse! HELP ME! I can't swim!"

"Don't worry! I get you something to grab onto to!" Vyse quickly started thinking

"Hurry up! I don't think I can hold out much longer!"

Vyse then looked around and saw a rope by the well; he grabbed it quickly and tossed one end into the well

"Aika! Grab onto the rope! Do you see the rope!"

"y-yes!" she answered and grabbed the rope

"Hold on tight, Aika!" he yelled and pulled her up, she then held Vyse tightly scared

"Are you okay?" Vyse asked

"Yeah…." She replied shivering

"Come on; let's get you out of those wet clothes so that you can put some dry clothes on, alright?"

"Alright" and went to Aika's house

**~Later that evening~**

"I had fun today, Vyse, except for the part of falling in the well"

"I did too, Aika, at least I was there and rescued you"

"Thank you" said Aika, and hugged him

Vyse flushed a bit and coughed

"But it's getting late now, mom should be up now and working on dinner since dad will be home any minute, though, it's weird…."

"What's weird?" Aika asked and tilted her head

"He's a little late….he's usually home before the sun starts setting….I wonder if something happened…"

Fear stuck Aika, Vyse was right; her parents should have been back as well, where were they?

"What's wrong Aika? Your look pale all of a sudden…."

"My parents haven't returned from their call to a ship they went to earlier this afternoon….what if something has happened to them!" Aika said with panic in her voice

"I'm sure they got a little delayed, that's all" Vyse said, trying to assure her

No sooner then had the conversation ended, a boy with a green hat, beige shirt green overalls and black shoes came running to them

"Are you Aika?" The boy asked

"Yes, I am, what's wrong?"

"I just heard from the adults that something terrible has happened"

"What is it?"

"Two people have been killed on a ship on the way back here, the ship wasn't destroyed, it was still in the sky, a few air pirates boarded the ship to identify them…..it was your parents, Aika"

Shock ran through Aika, then anger

"No….your lying…. YOUR LYING!" Aika screamed, tears running down her face

"I wish I wasn't Aika, I really do"

Aika pulled her arm back and balled her hand, ready to punch the boy; she didn't want to believe that her parents were dead

"AIKA! DON'T!" Vyse yelled

The boy screamed in fear and covered his head bracing for the hit, but before she could hit him, her hand was held back

"Huh? What?" Aika looked around and saw a man dressed similar to Vyse, except he wore a jacket

"Y-your…."

"Aika….Is it?"


End file.
